The End of Evolto
is the forty-fourth episode of Kamen Rider Build. It features the debut of the Blizzard Knuckle and the apparent death of Evolto. Synopsis Kazumi and Gentoku start to infiltrate Faust’s Hokuto headquarters with different intentions than Sento and the others have. It seems that they are following the path that leads straight to Evolto. However, MadRogue and his army quickly discovered their location and proceeded to surround them. Meanwhile, Shinobu once again transforms before Sento and the others after tracking them down as he intends to take them in for experimentation as well. “You were useless after all. It’s because of you humanity will be destroyed!” Sento refuses to acknowledge his father’s words as strong feelings of frustration begin to stir within him… Plot to be added Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * , : * : * : Suit Actors *Kamen Rider Build (Sento): *Kamen Rider Cross-Z: *Kamen Rider Grease: *Kamen Rider Rogue: *Kamen Rider Evol, Kamen Rider Build (Shinobu): *Kamen Rider MadRogue: Forms and Collectibles Used Fullbottles *'Bottle used:' **Build ***Sento ****Biotic: N/A ****Abiotic: FullFull RabbitTank (Tank Mode) ****Other: Hazard Trigger, Genius ***Shinobu ****Biotic: Ninjya, Taka ****Abiotic: Comic, Gattling **Cross-Z ***Biotic: Dragon Magma, Silver Dragon (in Blizzard Knuckle) ***Abiotic: N/A ***Other: Cross-Z Magma Knuckle, Blizzard Knuckle **Rogue ***Biotic: Crocodile Crack ***Abiotic: N/A **MadRogue ***Biotic: Bat ***Abiotic: Engine *'Form used:' **Build ***Sento ****TankTank Form, Genius Form ***Shinobu ****NinninComic Form, HawkGattling Form **Cross-Z ***Cross-Z Magma Sclashjellies *'Jelly used:' **Grease ***Robot Evolbottles *'Bottle used:' **Evol ***Biotic: Cobra ***Abiotic: Rider ***Other: Evol Trigger *'Form used:' **Evol ***Black Hole Form (Phase 4: Perfection), Cobra Form (Phase 1) Errors *During the scene where all four heroic Riders transform together, the Genius Fullbottle inexplicably switches from Sento's left hand to his right in between scene cuts as he inserts it into his Build Driver. Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 23, . *'Formula of the title:' !5=5! \sum_{k=0}^5\frac{(-1)^k}{k!}=44 ( ) *'Closing Screen Fullbottles & Sclashjellies:' **Kamen Riders: Build, Cross-Z, Grease, Rogue **Fullbottles: ***Biotic: Crocodile Crack ***Other: Genius, Dragon Magma **Sclashjellies: *** Robot *'Count at episode end' **'Bottles in Build (Sento)'s possession': ***'Biotic': Gold Rabbit ***'Abiotic': CD (purified) ***'Other': RabbitTank Sparkling, FullFull RabbitTank, Genius **'Bottles in Build (Shinobu)'s possession': ***'Biotic': Ninjya, Taka, Kaizoku, Phoenix ***'Abiotic':Tank, Comic, Gatling, Densya, Castle (purified), Hammer (purified), Spanner (purified) **'Bottles in Cross-Z's possession': ***'Biotic': Silver Dragon, Dragon Magma ***'Abiotic': N/A ***'Other': Cross-Z Dragon, Cross-Z Magma Knuckle **'Bottles in Rogue's possession': Crocodile Crack **'Bottles in Evol's possession': ***'Biotic': Gorilla, Panda, Harinezumi, Lion, Kaizoku, Octopus, Wolf, Unicorn, Rose, Turtle, Kabutomushi, Kuma, Dog, Santa Claus, Spider, Tora, Kujira, Shika, Kirin, Penguin, Obake, Same, Hachi, Sai ***'Abiotic': Diamond, Rocket, Syoubousya, Soujiki, Lock, Light, Robot, Smapho, Keshigomu, Helicopter, Watch, Camera, Televi, Mic, Cake, Reizoko, UFO, Jet, Pyramid, Senpuki, Sukebo, Magnet, Bike, Sensuikan, Dryer, Castle **'Bottles in MadRogue's possession': ***'Biotic': Bat ***'Abiotic': Engine **'Jellies in Grease's possession': Robot, Dragon **'Evolbottles in Evol's possession': ***'Biotic': Cobra, Rabbit ***'Abiotic': Rider **'Evolbottles in Cross-Z's possession': ***'Biotic': Great Dragon ***'Other': Great Cross-Z Dragon **'Lost Bottles in Evol's possession': ***'Biotic': Bat, Cobra, Shimauma, Fukurou, Kuwagata ***'Abiotic': Hasami *As the title of the episode suggests, this episode features a supposedly final boss fight that seemingly ended too easily (with said boss returning later on), and involves the father of a character. A very similar setup happens just one series ago in Kamen Rider Ex-Aid, in the exact same abandoned field area. External links *TV Asahi's official episode guide for エボルトの最期 *Toei TV's official episode guide for エボルトの最期 References